1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic dipstick and more particularly to such dipstick that supports a thermistor at a proper level and protects the thermistor from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic system for affording an indication of lubricant level in an internal combustion engine is disclosed in chapter seven of Build-It Book of Car Electronics by Graf and Whalen (Howard Sams, 1975). The oil level checker described in the cited reference includes a thermistor which is mounted on a conventional dipstick and there retained by heat shrinkable tubing which circumscribes both the dipstick and the thermistor. This technique of mounting the thermistor has certain disadvantages including exposure of the thermistor to damage by impact with parts of the equipment in which it is used and liability for the thermistor to move axially of the dipstick and therefore product inaccurate indications of oil level.